With the development of Internet, the number of smart terminals is explosively increasing, the Internet advertising market has developed rapidly, the pushing of advertisement page has become ubiquitous, and there are different ways of page push in different application scenarios and different systems.
The current ways of page pushing can be generally categorized into two types:
1. Page Push Mode with a User Application Layer Link
This type of page push is common in the Internet companies such as Internet Content Provider (ICP)/Internet Service Provider (ISP). For example, when a user is accessing a Internet website and there is an application layer link between the user and the website, the website may directly push the corresponding page to the user based on the application layer link of the user or push the corresponding page to the user with Hypertext transfer protocol (Http) redirection mode based on application layer link of the user.
2. Page Push Mode without a User Application Layer Link
This type of page push is common in network operators, third party advertisers, etc. There is no application layer link since users do not directly access the contents of network operators and third party advertisers. Hence, in this scenario, it is required to obtain the application layer link of a user at first before a page is pushed to the user, and then push the corresponding page to the user with the Http redirection mode.
Since this type of page push mode does not have the application layer link of a user, it is required to obtain the application layer link of the user at first, for example, Http request packet initiated by the user, or the critical information of the user Http request. Currently, this type of centralized page push method without the user application layer link mostly uses beam-splitting or mirroring mode to obtain Http traffic of users, and based on the analysis of the traffic, obtains the application layer link information of users. Wherein, the ways by which the user's Http traffic is acquired by beam-splitting or mirroring is substantially as follows: the beam-splitting equipment or part is deployed on the link of routers to directly realize the traffic split, or enable traffic mirroring function on the routers to obtain required user traffic. After the traffic and original packets of the user are acquired, it is to perform analysis to further obtain the application layer information of the user.
The problem of the method is that it is required to use beam-splitting or mirroring mode to obtain network traffic and perform a deep analysis for a large amount of traffic. The method at first involves the problems of network security and invasion of privacy. In addition, the page push system needs to be connected with the beam-splitting and mirroring equipment of network devices, such that the deployment of the system has poor flexibility and the device port resources need to be occupied. Furthermore, it is required to store and analyze the large amount of traffic, which brings a large amount of equipment investment consumption and high cost.